


That's Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 The Searchers, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The sudden realization that Buck is in love with Eddie doesn't terrify him as much as it should.





	That's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to do something with the moment where Eddie tells Buck he trusts him with Christopher. Because Buck's face just screamed him realizing how much he loves Eddie. But I didn't want it to be a big thing (which I definitely have a fic for), rather something softer. So here we are.

He loves Eddie. 

The realization doesn't hit him suddenly or floor him. It doesn't send him into a panic like it probably should when you realize you're in love with your best friend. 

The thought is just there. It makes him feel warm and safe. It's a comfort to a heart that has been aching so much over the past few months. 

He, Evan Buckley, is in love with Eddie Diaz. 

Across the room, Eddie is saying goodbye to Christopher. To his son that he actually trusts Buck with. 

_"There is nobody in this world that I trust with my son more than you."_

The words hit Buck harder than the realization that he loves Eddie. He knows how much Christopher means to him. That Christopher is his world, and he trusts Buck with him. 

That means more than Buck can ever say. 

When Eddie leaves, Buck smiles and goes to join Christopher by the TV. The Lion King is playing on the screen.

"Next time we're watching The Great Mouse Detective, okay?"

Christopher nods, "Okay Buck."

"I think you'll like it," Buck tells him. "It's about a mouse that's hired to find this guy's little girl."

"Does he?"

Buck nods, "He does. He saves her from the bad guy."

"Like you save me," Christopher says. 

"Something like that," Buck says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Some part of him is still screaming that this is wrong. He lost Christopher. He hadn't saved him in the end. Christopher doesn't need to hear that though. "It's a good movie, bud."

"I trust you," Christopher says. From the way he looks at him Buck is pretty sure he's not just talking about the movie.

They spend the day in Buck's apartment. They watch movies and color and play with the Legos Eddie brought. Eddie wasn't wrong. It doesn't really look like anything. At least not to Buck. But Christopher thinks it's something and that's what matters. 

Christopher winds up falling asleep halfway through Tangled, but Buck keeps it on. He does not tear up when Rapunzel tells Eugene he's her new dream. And even if he does, there's no one else around to see it. 

Buck shifts until he's lying on his back, Christopher sleeping mostly on top of him. He knows he should stay awake and wait for Eddie to get back, but he's tired. He hasn't even done much today, but seeing Christopher so relaxed and content in his sleep is rubbing off on him. 

He'll just rest his eyes. Just for a minute. That's it. Then he'll put another movie on while he waits. Just for a minute…

* * *

Buck comes back to consciousness to the feeling of something soft and warm settling over him. It's followed by a feather light touch to his forehead. He holds his breath, waiting. 

"Are you awake?" Eddie whispers. 

Buck opens his eyes, blinking past the brightness coming from the TV in the otherwise dark room. Eddie's sitting on the table in front of him, what can only be described as a fond smile on his face. 

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10," Eddie answers. "Got out late tonight. But I see you had things handled."

"He fell asleep a couple hours ago," Buck says. "I tried to stay up and wait but…"

Eddie just smiles and runs a hand through his hair. "It's okay. You need your sleep."

“Do you want to wake him?” Buck asks.

Eddie shakes his head, “Not really. If that’s okay. He hasn’t…” Eddie takes a deep breath. “He’s been having some trouble sleeping since the tsunami. I’d rather let him sleep. I can’t remember the last time he slept like this, actually.”

Buck looks down at Christopher. His eyes are closed and face relaxed. He smiles as he brushes a hand through his hair. Christopher doesn’t even stir. Not for the first time Buck feels a surge of want go through him. He wants to have moments like this with Christopher, and with Eddie.

“I love you.”

For a moment, Buck is confused about where the words came from. Had he said it? He’s certainly been thinking it. But no, that wasn’t his voice.

He turns his head to see Eddie watching him, a look on his face he’s been seeing more often, but he’s never been able to figure out. Not until now. That’s love. And Eddie had just said the words.

Eddie’s gaze turns hesitant, the longer Buck stays silent, and Buck can’t have that. He reaches up, cupping Eddie’s cheek as he smiles. “I love you.”

Eddie smiles and leans down, kisses him softly. Buck would like nothing more than to keep kissing him, to lose himself in the moment, but they’re both aware of Christopher still sleeping soundly on Buck’s chest. Buck frowns when Eddie stands, but only until he sees him kicking off his shoes. “Do you think you can move back further without waking him?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods, and scoots to the back of the couch as gently as he can. There’s just enough space for Eddie to lay down on his side next to them. One of his arms wraps around Christopher, the other above their heads. He rests his head against Buck’s and sighs. 

“Next time try falling asleep in a bed,” Eddie mumbles. “It’s more comfortable.”

“I don’t have a TV in my room,” Buck tells him.

“I do,” Eddie tells him. “And my bed is bigger.”

“We’ll talk more about you inviting you into your bed in the morning,” Buck says. “Do you need to set an alarm?”

“Nah I’m off tomorrow,” Eddie says. “I’m sure Chris will wake us up when he wants breakfast.”

Buck smiles and settles back more comfortably on the couch. His hand finds Eddie’s where it’s resting on Christopher’s back and he laces their fingers together, smiling wider when Eddie gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Goodnight Buck,” Eddie whispers, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight Eddie,” Buck whispers back, his eyes slipping closed.

“Goodnight Dad and Buck.”

Buck’s eyes snap open as both he and Eddie look down at Christopher. His eyes are still closed but he’s smiling. Eddie laughs and tickles his side, “How long have you been awake?”

“I’m not,” Christopher says. “I’m sleeping.”

Buck chuckles, “Sure, buddy. Must be sleep talking too.”

“Yep.”

“Since he’s up, do you want to go upstairs?” Buck asks.

Eddie shakes his head, “Nah, I’m fine here. As long as you are?”

Buck smiles and kisses his head, “Here is perfect.”

As Buck starts to drift off he thinks about how _right_ this feels. Loving Eddie and Christopher isn’t terrifying at all. It’s as easy and as natural as breathing, and something he knows he’ll be doing just as long.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
